Broken Wings (Six of Crows
by 1AMWriter
Summary: Six months after the ending of Crooked Kingdom: Everyone has settled down and things aren't so crazy in the Barrel. Don't get me wrong, there's a lot of crimes, but the six criminal masterminds have retired, going back to do what they did before. Things are perfectly normal. . .until trouble stirs.
1. 1 - Wylan POV

**Six of Crows fanfiction novel, hope you enjoy! (I do not own anything, everything belongs to Leigh Bardugo)**

It was a crisp autumn day, the leaves flitted around, dancing in the wind. Wylan had left all of the rumbling harmonies of the Barrel away for the morning, he just intended to walk along the outskirts and away from the damp city, even if it was only for thirty minutes.

The wind and the bird calls were melodious to Wylan. He sat down at the trunk of a tree, just watching the world go by. It had been six months since he had retired from his heist job, and he was content with the life he was living. Sort of.

There was, of course, the occasional squabble between him and Jesper, his boyfriend. There were the occasional times when Jesper would spend the night out feeding his hunger for the cards, and Wylan would take his revolvers as punishment, as well as the occasional times when Wylan complained about how reading was too hard, but Jesper would force him into it anyways.

Wylan sat, fiddling with a blade of grass, remembering what it was like to go on those sorts of heists. Slipping into the Ice Court, the most secure prison in the world, and getting out of that mess alive. He had been all over the ocean in a ship called the _Ferolind. _He had fought enemies, including his father.

Wylan wouldn't dare to admit it, but he missed them. He missed the crew, and even the stress of going on those adventures. He was thinking so hard, he didn't notice Jesper sneaking up on him until he sat down.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You would even if I said no."

The Zemeni boy winked. "You have a point there." He had long dark features and grey eyes that looked like storm clouds. "What are you doing, Merchling?"

Wylan sighed. "You're never going to let that name go, are you?"

"What do you think?" Jesper gave him a smirk.

Wylan sighed audibly and rolled his eyes, he went back to playing with the grass. "Do you ever miss what we did?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Jesper was smiling. "I miss every second of it, I miss the fast pace action and anticipation, and I'll even say I miss the ever famous scheming face of Kaz Brekker." Wylan smiled, thinking of the gloved hands resting on the crow cane.

Jesper turned to face Wylan. "Why, is it something you long to get back to, Merchling?" Wylan turned a rosy color and looked at the grass. Jesper nudged him. "I know that look, you miss it too." He said.

"And so what if I do? It's not like we're gonna ever have a job again." Wylan looked back up at Jesper, meeting his eyes. Jesper turned away. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just want to pretend to be Wylan Van Sunshine for an hour, looking at grass because Jesper's too hot to handle, and acting cute." A smug smile crept up Jespers face, and Wylan's blush returned.

"Do you ever think we'll see Kaz again, or Inej, or Nina?"

"Hard to tell. I don't know if Nina is coming back, and last I heard, Inej was happy with her family."

"What about Kaz?"

"Wylan, Kaz is always available, he'd probably screw you over and make you pay for interrupting his day, but it's not like he left Ketterdam."

Wylan laughed. "That's true, he would probably carve my eye out." He remembered vividly when Kaz had taken an oyster knife and cut out a man's eye.

"Good times." Jesper sighed.

A breeze wisped over them, shifting the trees. Wylan leaned his head on Jespers shoulder. "It's cold." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Would you rather go into the humid, smokey Barrel, where you can let me play, and. . .I don't know, have fun for once?" Jesper hoped. Wylan sighed and shook his head. It was in that moment where Jesper lifted Wylans chin so their eyes could meet. "You're Wylan Van Eck right?" Wylan nodded, confused. "Because last time I did this with the wrong person." Wylan barely had any time to think about what he was talking about before Jesper's lips brushed his. He smiled and pushed Jesper to the forest floor, still kissing him, pressing his lips into Jesper's. They leaned over each other like that for a while, smiling, laughing.

"I'd hate to interrupt." Said a cold, familiar voice. Wylan and Jesper both sat up attentively, looking at a hooded figure.

"Where'd you come out of?" Jesper asked, wiping the dirt off of himself. The hooded figure didn't answer, only stared at them impatiently. They could only see her dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Wylan asked in the same tone of voice Jesper had asked.

"Enough funny business." She said, grabbing her hood and slipping it off.

There, under the hood, was Inej Gafa. She was Kaz's Spider, a legend, she had left to reunite with her family, and was back in the forests of Ketterdam for whatever reason. Wylan and Jesper couldn't contain their smiles. They beamed from ear to ear, but Inej was definitely not happy about something. "Tell Kaz Brekker we have a job."


	2. 1 - Jesper POV

**I do not own Six of Crows - Hope you enjoy!**

"Wait, explain again?" Jesper had listened to Inej explain what had happened three times, and still couldn't process it, he turned to Wylan, who was also looking confused.

Inej sighed, annoyed. "Like I've told you, for the fourth time, for some reason people know of Kaz and want to hire him and some of the Dregs. They have quests for us to go on and will pay us hefty rewards." She paused, waiting no doubt for someone to tell her to explain it a fifth time.

"What?" Wylan asked again. Jesper had to hold himself back from laughing. Poor Inej had explained four times, going on five.

"Do I really need to say the exact same thing again?" She asked, in the process of rolling her eyes. "This is getting annoying, I'm starting to realize why I left you two." A smile cracked on her lips. Jesper was glad she was just joking. He smiled too.

"Don't you think this seems risky?" Wylan asked, looking up at the Wraith. "You know, with strangers requesting us to do stuff?"

Jesper smiled to Wylan. "You're finally a smart thinker." Wylan ignored him.

"Absolutely, but many have already told me all the details." Jepser looked at Wylan, who was biting his bottom lip. Inej squirmed on the ground. "I want to say no, but they all want Kaz's opinion."

Jesper was appalled by that behavior. "Why would you want to say no? Wylan and I were just talking about-" At the mention of his name, Wylan blushed.

"I heard." Inej said. "But maybe they seem more fun when you aren't dead?"

Jesper looked away. "That's a good point. Still, I'm up for it!" He jumped up, Wylan stumbling to stand up with him. Inej stood silently.

"Don't get too excited Jesper," Inej said. "First we have to get Kaz in on it."

It had just been three nights ago since Jesper had been in the Barrel, but for some reason, it was less familiar then it should have been. He couldn't get used to the smell of urine and he stumbled over his feet, the wavering ground tricking his eyes. He looked down at the harbor, at the dark sea under the moon's watch. He was so distracted in looking at the light reflecting on the boats that he ran right into Wylan

Van Eck stared at him, and for a moment Jesper was concerned. He thought the look in Wylan's eyes was anger, but they hid a joking smile as he pushed Jesper back. Inej realized their manner and sighed. "We don't have a lot of time for joking around. The men I was talking to said in twelve hours, whether we were ready or not, he would send us out."

Jesper smiled, that was ridiculous. It wouldn't take Kaz twelve hours of convincing would it? Now that he thought about it, he realized that may be true. "They can't just send us away like that, and we still have twelve hours to convince Kaz."

Inej opened her mouth to say something, but Wylan beat her to the chase. "Them telling her that they would send us in twelve hours, was probably six hours earlier." Inej nodded.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Jesper hissed, Wylan didn't seem to upset though.

"Seven actually, so we have five hours to convince Kaz, get ready, and leave, but we'll need Nina too."

"Nina," Jesper thought back. "Isn't she in Ravka?"

Inej nodded. "Which is why we should speed up our pace."

Jesper rolled his eyes, but walked faster anyways. "I think it's a lot of pressure to be put on a job in five hours, especially when we don't have our team together. Why are you so intent on following this guy's orders?"

"The same reason Kaz is. The money."

"If you want Kaz to agree on something, you have to make your points logical. Think like Kaz." Inej explained, like they haven't done this for the past two years. "So when we talk to him, say it's for the money."

"How much?" Jesper couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Three million kruge."

Jesper stopped, causing Wylan to bump into him. "Three million?" He asked, amazed. "What kind of person has that much money up their sleeves?" The offer they had taken to find Bo Yul-Bayur was less than this, and Jesper thought he was going to be rich after that. Thinking about that brought up a good point, but Wylan was already speaking.

"Are you sure they'll pay us? I mean, with what happened last time-"

Inej cut Wylan off. "Save your questions for when we see Kaz," They were getting closer to where he worked. "I don't want to say too many things repetitively."

"Speaking of," Jesper started cautiously. "You'll probably have to explain to Kaz why you're here and everything, again. For the sixth time."

"Well with Brekker I'll only have to explain it once, he can hear it the first time around." Inej had got to his door. She knocked quietly, and Jesper and Wylan held their breath, it had been a long time since they had seen Kaz, and the chance that he was in a good enough mood to see them was slim.

Inej opened the door, and the Bastard of the Barrel stood up immediately.


End file.
